1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electric motor-driven compressor applied to a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine (engine) and an electric motor for running the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art:
In recent years, to reduce exhaust gas discharged from an engine, research and development of a hybrid vehicle have been vigorously conducted. In response to this, research and development of a refrigeration cycle for a vehicle, such as an air conditioner for a vehicle, suitable for the hybrid vehicle have been energetically conducted.
In a conventional type vehicle having only an engine as a power source, a driving force for a compressor for the refrigeration cycle thereof is supplied by the engine. However, the hybrid vehicle may have the following problem: since the engine stops in some running states, if the driving force is supplied only by the engine, the refrigeration cycle is also stopped when the compressor is stopped.
Therefore, it is desirable that the refrigeration cycle for the hybrid vehicle employs an electric motor-driven compressor having a built-in electric motor.
Regarding the hybrid vehicle, since the engine and the electric motor for running the vehicle are housed in an engine room, there is little vacant space in the engine room in comparison with a conventional vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable that the electric motor-driven compressor is mounted on the engine.
However, since the vibration of the vehicle caused by the engine acts the compressor for the vehicle, if the conventional compressor supplied with the driving force only by the engine is simply replaced with the electric motor-driven compressor, the vibration of the vehicle probably will damage to the electric motor-driven compressor (in particular, electric motor).
In this connection, there is a refrigeration cycle of a stay-at-home model such as a refrigerator, a home air conditioner or the like, for example, employing the electric motor-driven compressor in the refrigeration cycle. However, in these refrigeration cycles, a large vibration force like the vibration of the vehicle does not act on the electric motor-driven compressor, in contrast to the refrigeration cycle for a vehicle. Therefore, the mounting structure of the electric motor-driven compressor in the refrigeration cycle of a stay-at-home model cannot be applied to the electric motor-driven compressor for a vehicle.